The Burning Sunlight: a Doctor Who Fanfiction
by smithtylernobleandpond1995
Summary: 14 year old Melinda Jones notices something wrong with the sun, then she meets The Doctor, a time lord from Galifrey. She then helps him to save the world from the Slitheens.


It was really sunny this spring, as in really sunny! I love the sun but I had a strange feeling about it...

When I looked up at the sun one of the days it looked at its brightest, well maybe a bit more than that and it looked like it was about to explode!  
It was really hot and I felt like I was in a oven! I was wearing my pink, long sleeved top, jeggings, my lovely socks and my uggs which are so comfortable!  
No wonder I was roasting!  
I thought instead of being stuck inside all the time (which I was) I asked my mom if I could go outside and enjoy the sunshine.

"Mom?"  
"What?"  
"Can I go outside, like play out?"  
"Yeah sure you might as well enjoy the sunshine! be back at 2:00 you got your phone?"  
"Thank you ok then I'll put a reminder on my phone to be back by then! I won't be too far! I'll just be on the field!"  
"Ok no later than 2:00! ok then so you may be early then?"  
"Ok Mom. Yeah probably!"  
So I went on the field and I went where all the trees were and I was sitting in the tree after an attempt of 5 times trying to get up.  
As I could see everything I notice something strange. I heard a noise. A strange noise. Then I saw a blue box and a man came out of it. What would a police box be doing in a field?  
I quickly got off the tree and I went over to investigate. As I got closer I saw him acting very strange and very weird. He had a strange device that kept on flashing and he was pointing it at the sun. Suddenly I tripped and fell over a large twig and fell flat on my face into the grass. He came running over to me and I lifted my face up and he made me jump.  
"Hello."  
"Errr.. hello."  
"In a bit of trouble are we?"  
"Well I'm not lying on the grass for the pure joy of it am I? "  
"Well.. some people like lying in the grass"  
"Yeah weird people, Who are you anyway?"  
"I am weird. I'm The Doctor and you?"  
"Melinda, anyway why are you pointing that at the sun?"  
"Pleased to meet you Melinda. What this? Oh it doesn't matter."  
"Likewise! Doctor who?"  
"Right enough of the introductions! Just The Doctor."  
"Ok then Doctor Frankenstein. What is it anyway?"  
"I met him you know nice bloke asked me to come and help him with his creation. Its a sonic screwdriver."  
"How can you meet someone who's a fictional character?"  
"Quite easily."  
"What's a sonic screwdriver anyway?"  
"Its a screwdriver that's sonic."  
"That's a brilliant explanation, not. Anyway enough of this mad talk are you going to help me up or are we going to have a conversation about the weather?"  
"I know it is, I thought it up myself! Oh yes sorry! (urghh) you're heavy!"  
"You're mad you know! thank you."  
"I know. No problem, right where are we then?"  
"But mad is good so don't be too downhearted! we're in Wednesfield."  
"Yes I know it is! aaah yes Wednesfield (licks tree), yes Heather Close, The Marchfields estate."  
"Haha. Ummm.. is there a good reason why you've just licked that tree?"  
"Yes there is, trees tell you a lot about places."  
"Ok.. what because they're old?"  
"Yes precisely!"  
"So what's wrong with the sun?"  
"Well my guess is that someone wants to slowly burn and destroy the planet!"  
"If they are big green men from the planet Zogglarosis then aren't they a bit stupid? If they want this planet for something they'd only have little bits left of the Earth and that would be pointless!"  
He was so weird and strange and mad! A part of me wanted to run away and go home and tell myself it was a dream but the most dominant part of me told me that he could help the weather problem and save the Earth! but to me weird, strange and mad are good, plus he was on the cute side too! "Good thinking but I don't think they want to take over the planet at all they want to use it for something."  
"But why would anyone want to do that?  
"I dunno because they're insane?"  
"Probably."  
"Anyway how come you noticed the TARDIS?  
"Well its a bit odd having a 1960's police box in the middle of a field! so its called a TARDIS?"  
"I'm surprised you noticed! and yup."  
"What does it stand for? Yeah I notice a lot of things really."  
"Time and Relative Dimension In Space."  
"Wow cool name!"  
I was going to save the world with a man I barely knew! but if some little green men wanted to blow up the earth then I had to do something about it!  
We walked to the nearest power station which isn't that far from me and The Doctor was checking the power to see if it had been tampered with!  
"So what's a power station got to do with the sun? A power station just generates electricity, heat and etc..."  
"A lot of things really. You look for a way in and I'll scan the area for any traces of alien technology!"  
"Explain it to me. Ok then Doctor where should I meet you?"  
*scans area*

"I will once I've finished scanning the area! Just look for a way in! Meet me by the TARDIS!"  
This was impossible, but possible. What would alien want to use a power station for anyway? I looked around and there wasn't many doors, even the doors that I did find were locked!  
"DOCTOR?"  
I tried looking for him and then I saw someone in the distance coming towards me. Even though he was far away I could just make out him. He was quite chunky and was wearing an overall coat. He was walking quite fast considering how big he was in size!"  
"Shit! I've gotta find The Doctor! he's getting nearer I've got to hide!"  
I found some bushes and they looked pretty sharp, probably holly. I ducked down and moved very slowly to the bush!  
"Bloody hell! where's The Doctor?"  
Eventually I got there and hid. I heard footsteps go past the bush. I stayed as still and as quiet as possible. Then my phone went off. It was The Doctor. How did he get my number? I heard the man come back again. I looked through the bush and saw him gasing up at me with fierce eyes.  
"Whar are you doing here?"  
"Could say the same to you!"  
"Why were you hiding?"  
"Hide and seek. What a shame you found me I was having so much fun!"  
"Silence! you will come with me!"  
"Do I have to?"  
"Yes unless you want me to drag you out?"  
"Alright fattie you win!"  
I got out of the bush being very careful of the sharp leaves. He then grabbed my arm and ascorted me to the power station.  
"Well that's one of getting in!"  
"Be quiet. Why are you here?"  
"Whatever. Because I am?"  
"Enough with the sarcasm and smartness! Tell me how did you get here?"  
"I take it you don't like sarcasm then? To be honest I don't have to justify myself to you!"  
What a nobhead he was! I'm going to kill The Doctor when I see him! I didn't accept the call of course! maybe I should put my phone on silent if I'm hiding from anyone!  
"My opinion is not important! Go through! Well we'll have to make you then!"  
"Well good luck with that! your plan's going to fail miserably so well done!"  
He then knocked me out. I'm not sure how he did it but however he did it, it bloody hurt! He dragged me across the floor, so much for my clothes being nice and clean! and we headed inside the building.  
"Found her strolling around, maybe run some scans on her? Oh and try to get her to tell you why she's here!"  
"Aah right an inequistive child? I will get her strapped up and ready for scanning sir. Will do sir a bit of hypnosis will do the trick!"  
"Yes and a loud mouth too! good make sure she doesn't wake up anytime soon! Aah yes well done! Good thinking!"  
I was half asleep, I heard noises in the background, couldn't quite understand what they were saying! Man my head hurt!  
"Hmm.. seems the type. I will try sir but she does seem to be waking up! Thank you sir."  
I eventually woke up. Everything was so blurry then my vision came back and I was lying down, strapped up and a fat man (not the same one that knocked me out!) was staring up at me giving me a dirty look. "Aah you've finally woken up! are we going to do this the easy way or the hard way?"  
"You don't say! Where am I?  
"You're in the experiment room, I shall ask again do you want to do this the easy way or the hard way?"  
"Oh brilliant! Do what the easy way?"  
"Yes indeed. Well you could tell me what you're doing here or I'll kill you instantly."  
"Woah woah hold it! Now why would I want to tell you what I'm doing here?"  
"You don't take warnings do you?"  
"No I don't do I have to?"  
"Grahem was right you are a loud mouth! well you wanted to come into the power station and here you are! This is where we do our experiments and you're one of them!"  
"Who the fuck's Grahem? I think opinionated fits me better than loudmouth. "  
"The man who ascorted you here, yes ok whatever.  
"Oh him. What is your intention with me?"  
"Oh wouldn't you like to know?"  
"I would actually!"  
"Just close your eyes and it'll be over soon!"  
He put his equipment on me and then I felt drowsy. I wasn't given a choice whether to close my eyes or not I had to it made me to. I was then in a deep sleep!  
"All the readings will be coming now sir! we will soon find out all her details!"  
"Excellent. Give it the gun Algernon!"  
"Right away sir."  
I suddenly had a thought. Maybe if I closed my eyes and focused on one thing and maybe all my details may not come! it may not work but it was my only hope! So I had a though of Bradley James in my head, then sang in my head all The Beatles songs I could think of!  
Also I hoped that The Doctor would find me and help me, I couldn't stand it any longer! I had a lot of questions that needed to be answered by The Doctor! but I didn't focus on them in my mind! I focused on Bradley James and The Beatles!  
Beep, beep, beep!  
"What's happening?"  
"All that's coming up on the screen is Bradley James whoever he is! and lyrics to I Want To Hold Your Hand by The Beatles!"  
"Stupid girl! keep trying!"  
Then the drowsiness wore off! and I woke up!  
"What have you done?"  
"Well do you really think I was gonna let you find every single thing you could possibly find out about me? They are very interesting and brilliant facts but I don't want some random bloke finding out about me! so if don't mind I would like your crap off me now please!"  
"Well I thought you humans were stupid and would let someone experiment on them! but you're not as stupid as you look! so as you are my experiment then I will not let you go until I have finished my experiment!"  
"Well we're not stupid only some humans are stupid! Thanks! I knew you'd say that! *kick* take that fattie!"  
I quickly got rid of all the equipment off me and I ran out I didn't have a clue where I was going! Where was The Doctor? I reached for my phone in my pocket, it was still there luckily! I looked in my call log and I rang The Doctor!  
"Doctor please pick up please!"  
He eventually picked up!  
"Hello! where are you?"  
"Well I get kidnapped by this bloke cuz of you ringing me! thanks for that! nearly got experimented on in the power station so I don't want to go back in there unless its with you! though even though I was scared out of my skin in there I think its brilliant being with you! did you find any traces of alien technology?"  
"Oh sorry! I was just checking to see if you found anything or not! also I was gonna tell you there was traces of alien technology in the actual power station, I think where they test everything?"  
"Ohh how did you get my number?"  
"Oh I kinda scanned your phone and got it somehow."  
"What you accidently scanned my phone?"  
"Yes it wasn't intentional!"  
"Ok. how do you get out of here? Come and get me out of here cuz they'll get me again!"  
"Don't worry I'll get you I understand. I heard the TARDIS materialiasing and I looked to see where it landed!  
"Took your time!"  
"Well the TARDIS is pretty old and it doesn't go entirely on course! anyway where's these scientists who experimented on you?"  
"Aaah right it doesn't look it! are we going back in there to investigate? umm... right. ummm.. aaah over here follow me!"  
"Yes we are in a matter of fact."  
"So there you are! I knew you hadn't gone far!"  
"Hello I'm The Doctor and you are?"  
"Algernon are you going to tell us what your girlfriend is doing here?"  
"Girlfriend? mate what planet you on?"  
"Hey Doctor did you know that Algernon is a character from my favourite film Help?"  
"There's no time for that Melinda!"  
"But yes she is right what planet are you from?  
"Well I thought you'd know that Doctor! you have encountered us before!"  
"Have I? well I have encountered many monsters in my time I am 907 years old, my memory isn't what it used to be!"  
"So you're not that especially bright then are you mr monster? I know this sounds daft Doctor but they seem to have a farting problem, My dad has one but not as bad as theirs! and they're quite big so maybe they're disguising as humans to blend in?"  
"Melinda that's not daft at all that narrows it down! have you been to this planet before?"  
"Well of course on numerious occations, The Doctor doesn't know who we are, my gosh you must have a crap memory!"  
"Oi leave him alone! Enough with the mind games, leave that for John Lennon to sing! now tell us who you are and what do you want?"  
"You love your doctor don't you? am I supposed to know who that is? right ok then since you asked sooo politely we are the slitheen family and we want to burn your planet and sell all the pieces!"  
"What you trying to suggest? ohh yeah sorry you're from another planet! yeah I did indeed doctor who are they? what? what's wrong with earth as it is?"  
"Well you seem overly attached to him! Yes I am its a very long name not that you could pronounce it! well its a discusting planet, you all think that its the best planet in the world when its just as good as any other planet!, also they don't know the meaning of the best planet!"  
"Overly attached overly bloody attached mate he's my friend don't like it shut up! well of course they'll think that you idiot! well naah they haven't exactly been to any other planet have they?"  
"Ok Melinda I think you've said enough and thanks for sticking up for me! hmmm.. long name do you mind unzipping yourself? then I can see the monster underneath then I'll know who you are!"  
"Sorry Doctor. What do you mean unzip? I thought they were shapeshifters of some sorts!"  
"Oh so you're getting it now Doctor? Oh well done! very well then!"  
They suddenly unzipped their foreheads and I saw such a sight it was horrible but I refused to be scared!  
"Well that narrows it down to one planet Raxocoricofalapatorious! You don't seem to stop with your plans do you? Go home!"  
"I'm not even going to begin to pronounce that but I will try but not right now! Doctor what are they?"  
"Not so gobby now are we?"  
I was speechless my first view of a alien, they were babyfaced but they more than just a pretty face!  
"Leave her alone! now if you think you're going to get one piece of this planet then you'll have to get through me!"  
"And me! and thank you Doctor."  
"You're gonna stand in our way? (laughs)"  
"Yeah you got a problem with that?"  
"You can't defeat us you're just pathetic humans!"  
"I may be a human but there are brilliant humans that have discovered things over the years and saved the Earth such as Sarah Jane Smith! but the thing you got completely wrong is The Doctor isn't human he's a timelord from Gallifrey so if you've got a problem with him he will be even more determined to stop you!"  
"We shall see about that."  
"Not so big now are you?"  
"Umm.. Melinda I think we should run they look quite angry!"  
He was right they did look angry, they looked so evil that I felt like they were gonna kill me in a instant! So we ran, we ran so far!

"So what's the plan?"  
"Well for now we're going to get to safety then we will discuss the plan, were you scared?"  
"Ok then is there actually anything safe in this place? and no I was fine, well I kinda scared!"  
"Well I think so we'll have to look for a cupboard, they're pretty safe! we'd better hurry though they're gaining on us!"  
He grabbed hold of my hand and I ran. It was so dangerous yet so fun. I wanted to ask so many questions so I decided to ask them just get them off my chest.  
"Doctor?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Is this is a normal day for you? You know saving the world from monsters! Do you have anybody help you?"  
"Yeahh pretty much! Its my daily routine but its pretty cool! yeah yeah I had my companions help me and you've been a great assistant Melinda, now enough chatter lets keep going!"  
"I do have more questions to ask you but they can wait :)"  
"Yes they can! aah there's a cupboard quick hide!"  
He was still holding my hand, tightly I liked him holding my hand, it made me feel safe.

"Oh my god I haven't done this much running in a while! so can I ask the questions now? so are you gonna sonic the door so they can't get in?"  
"Well runnings good exercise! do you walk to school? Yeah if you must! yep I am now!"  
We were safe, for now. He soniced the door (which means locking it so no one can get in! The more I talked to him the more I liked him.  
"Yes indeed! and yeah I do! Ok then well so can your TARDIS go anywhere in time and space?"  
"Cool you'll get used to the running eventually! and yup well I'm gonna give you a few questions after you've finished yours!"  
"Naah not really. I will hopefully! Ohh coool I'd love to travel in time! I'll be the new Marty McFly! ohh ok fair enough so are you really 907 years old?"  
"Aah ok Ohh coool :) well maybe you'll have a trip in the TARDIS sometime! Well I wouldn't compare Back To The Future with real life! Yup I don't look it though! Long story why!"  
"I jolly well hope so! Do you think they'll find us? I mean I don't really wanna be stuck in a cupboard all day! Back To The Future's an amazing movie, a car that travels in time, obviously you can't compare it to your TARDIS but it is a genius invention! Ohh ok then I'm sure I will keep up!"  
"Haha! Well I couldn't honestly say but if we're very quiet then they might not find us but the slitheen do have a very good sense of smell so I wouldn't stay in here for very long!"  
"Aaah ok so what are we going to do to stop them from destroying this planet? Ohh right could of told me that no wonder one of them found me in that bush could of got myself camoflached! but that might of not worked? Ohh and do you always grab hold of young girl's hands when you run? Ok then how long are we going to be in here for?"  
"Well I dunno yet I'll just do a thing! Ohh sorry well I didn't know at the time they were slitheen otherwise I would of told you in advance! trust me the camoflage wouldn't of worked! ohh err.. yeah I suppose I do! I quite like you Melinda! Well I'd stay here for (looks at watch) 10-15 minutes at the most! then we get to the power source and shut it down!"  
"What thing? Ohh ok fair enough! Ohh likewise! ok then so I'll just set the timer up on my phone then we'll get out as quick as possible!"  
"Its a thing in progress, respect the thing! Well you seem more intelligent than children of your age how old are you? Good thinking there!"  
"... Ok... Oh thank you! I'm 14. Yes Indeed :)"  
"Sorry I'm a bit mad! ohh right really? you look younger! right 3 minutes to go and as soon as they're up we'll get out as soon as possible!"  
"I can tell but mad's good! Oh thanks! ok righty ho the alarm will go off soon!"  
As soon as the alarm went off we rushed out, he grabbed my hand again, held it tightly so he wouldn't lose me and we headed to the control room! "So where exactly is the control room?"  
"Well I'm not exactly sure, I think we should look for a room that says control room."  
"Such as this one? They don't exactly make it unnoticable do they?"  
"Aaah yes well done Melinda! I know its like they want us to get rid of the power!"  
"Thank you now come on! what do we need to reduce the power?"  
So we went into the control room as fast and as quietly as I could and we noticed the door was locked!  
"Can't you use your thingie migigie on it?"  
"Well its a deadlock seal so I can't!"  
"Oh there you are Doctor yes its locked and you can't use your stupid little gadget!"  
"Well done for stating the obvious idiot! Now open the door for us or you'll get some vinegar on you, lots of vinegar!"  
The Doctor told me that they were made out of calcium and if you covered them with vinegar they would blow up!  
He looked at me strangely and opened the door and we went through!  
"Now you're not gonna destroy the whole population of Earth and the entire planet because I won't let you now you can go home and don't return again because this planet is defended!"  
"Very well Doctor you win but you won't win next time!"  
"Just admit defeat eh?"  
I helped the Doctor unplug the power and I had saved the world for being destroyed, I loved adventure, it was dangerous yes but I loved every minute of it and now it would all be over.  
"Thanks for saving the world with me Melinda, well I best take you home, unless you wanna come with me?"  
"Its no problem I've really enjoyed it Doctor. Oh really? Yes I would love to can you give me chance to get my things ready! Oh and do you have internet in the TARDIS?"  
"So have I! Yes really! You've shown me you're not a bad companion! but of course! Yes of course I do! you've got your own personal bedroom as well with a bathroom in it and you can personalise it if you like?"  
"Wooo! Awww thanks! Oh wow brill how big is the TARDIS then?"  
"Yeahh I know its pretty big! it can get awfully lonely in here anyway!"  
So I packed my things and I told my Mom I was stopping at Becky's for the night and I would be back early in the morning, I was kind of late home but she didn't seem to mind too much!  
Being with The Doctor today has showed me how small the universe really is and how bad I wanted to see other worlds.


End file.
